


Sensuality

by KingdomOfIsolation



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Connor uses he/they pronouns), (author is autistic ace and enby), (sorta) - Freeform, Asexual Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, nonbinary connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfIsolation/pseuds/KingdomOfIsolation
Summary: Connor technically has access to an almost unlimited source of knowledge, but in his opinion there is a difference between knowing things andknowing things.





	Sensuality

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because I'm gay.

Connor technically has access to an almost unlimited source of knowledge, but in his opinion there is a difference between knowing things and _knowing things._ (Ironically, he still struggles when other people use inflections.)

For example, they _knew_ nonbinary folk existed but didn't realize they were that themself until recently.

(He wonders what would have happened if he had that revelation while still under Amanda's influence.

There's more subtle rebellion, in any use of pronouns other than 'it' for an android, so it's amusing for them to think _Ha, look Amanda, I use two sets._ )

For another, he knows about romantic attraction and relationships but doesn't know how to handle it himself.

They don't know how to deal with the fact that every time they see Markus their thirium pump flutters, a metaphor of course as their thirium pump cannot actually _flutter_ but they've found that logic cannot describe everything, and while they're aware of the concept of flirting it's...not easy in practice.

Connor is not smooth. He's not very good at being subtle either, what instead comes out is honesty. Which maybe wouldn't be so bad if he was better with phrasing.

 

 

"You look very handsome." Connor has their hands folded behind their back, trying to resist the urge to want to touch. (They know if they asked, Markus would be more than willing, But they don't know how to without giving away too much. And they don't even know what to ask _for_ , a hug? to hold his hand?)

"These," Markus gestures to the soft grey long sleeve t-shirt and dark green joggers he's wearing. "Are my painting rags." His tone full of mirth.

"Oh." Connor flushes. "The green- It suits you, the gray makes you look-" Soft, warm....huggable.

"...Look...?" Markus prompts after a delay.

Connor is fairly certain he's being teased. "Comfortable." He settles on.

"You're not wrong there." Markus laughs, and Connor files away the sound.

For very important reasons, of course.

* * *

"Hank." They say, after relaying their dilemma. Connor has their forehead pressed into the arm of the sofa, hunched over in a way that would kill a human's back and honestly isn't that comfortable for an android either. "I am, so incredibly gay."

Hank pats his shoulder. "That's the spirit, son, be open about your feelings and all that crap."

"What do I do?" "Hell if I know, just cause ya think I'm old don't make me an expert on romance." He shrugs.

"Thank you, Hank, you're being very helpful." He mimics the tone of voice Hank uses for heavy sarcasm.

Hank pokes them in the shoulderblade gently. "Shuddup brat, you wouldn't have even realized you're head over heels for robo-jesus if it weren't for me."

"I would have realized on my own eventually...probably." Connor resists calculating the odds.

"Uh-huh, sure." Connor shifts on the sofa, so that they can glare at Hank. Then they deflate with a pout. "I don't know how to effectively flirt, or how to tell if Markus feels remotely the same way."

"Why don't ya just lay all your cards on the table, tell him what you want and see what happen?"

"But, I'm not sure about what I want..." "Thought you'd worked that one out already."

"Well...I want to be close to him, I want to touch him and I want to be touched, I want to press against him-"

"I think this is more than I need to know, thanks." Hank says flatly.

"-But even if he does feel the same way, I'm not sure what I want would line up with what he might want."

"How'd ya mean?"

"I don't know, I've already contradicted myself." He sighs. "I might be over thinking this, I need to gather more data."

* * *

 "Would you like to come with me, to the art gallery on Sunday?" Markus asks them as they're about to leave New Jericho.

Connor barely suppresses the urge to ask _Like a date?_ instead, he says. "I would love to, are our friends going to be there too?" He was still getting used to saying _our_ friends but Josh, North and Simon are very much his friends too now.

"They're displaying one of my pieces, so I will be bringing them soon, but no. I mean...would you like to come as my plus one?"

"...Just you and I?"

Markus suddenly looks very shy. "Yes."

A plus one is not inherently romantic but juxtapositioned with said shyness, Connor wonders if that was the implication of his question. "My answer is the same, I'd love to."

"Ah, good." Markus looks...relieved? The bags under his eyes don't seem as prominent as he smiles at them. "Say, five?"

"Wait. What do I wear?"

"Whatever you wear, I'm sure you'll look amazing." Markus freezes, as though he hadn't meant to say that. "Something a bit formal perhaps, but it's up to you."

"I'll see you Sunday at five, then." Connor responds, still reeling over Markus' compliment.

* * *

"I told you, you should have at least one suit."

"I do have one suit." Connor gestures to the plain black suit he once got as a replacement for his old Cyberlife uniform. (North had encouraged him to burn it, as the bad memories _just_ outweighed the comfort of the familiar but admittedly uncomfortable clothing.)

"One nice suit."

Connor's wardrobe is sparse, they keep meaning to buy some more clothes but their first shopping experience was...overwhelming. They're still getting used to choice, and there's no lack of it even with a limited budget.

As it stands, all he owns are few pairs of cotton trousers and jeans, a few nice shirts, t-shirts, some fantastically soft sweaters and one skirt. And of course, the plain fairly cheap black suit.

"Sorry, kid. Looks like we're gonna have to shop again."

"I was afraid you might say that."

 

Suits are ridiculously expensive, in Connor's opinion. Even at Hank's insistence that they can splash out on one really good suit, Connor just can't...justify it. But the reasonably priced suits are so...boring. Basic colors, nontailored fit.

"I'm starting to think you just don't want a suit." Hank says with a frustrated sigh. He is trying to have patience, but they've been around the suit section three times and Connor looks like he could cry. "Maybe we should try another-"

"No!" Connor widens their eyes at their own voice, clearly not meaning to have been so loud. They clear their throat. "No. I think you're right, I don't want a suit." They glance over at other side of the shop, scanning for something else that could work. They catch a glint of red and make their way over there.

Connor rubs a thumb over the material, soft and cool to the touch. If it's as comfortable as it seems it'd be perfect.

"Why don't ya go try it on." Hank's learnt Connor's tells for when he likes something, though stroking the material and staring at it in silence is pretty obvious.

Connor doesn't need telling twice, they pick the outfit up and slowly walk over to the changing room.

 

When Connor steps out, Hank gives him two thumbs up. "You look great, kid."

* * *

"Is it too much? What if Markus thinks I'm strange." Naturally, Connor is having doubts the night before his possibly-a-date.

"If he thinks you're strange, then he's not fucking worth it. But from everything you've told me about him, I don't think that's gonna happen." Hank yawns as Connor puts away the outfit they were fretting over.

"I suppose so." Connor clambers into his bed. "Could you tuck me in?"

Hank ruffles their hair. "Next you'll be asking me to read you a bedtime story and kiss you goodnight." But he does as asked.

"I'm not sure on the bedtime story but-"

Hank kisses his forehead. "Go to sleep, brat."

"Is that my new nickname now?"

Hank snorts. "Yep, G'night."

"Night, dad." 

* * *

"Hello, Connor-" Markus starts as he opens the door to New Jericho to greet them. "Wow." Is embarrassingly all else he can say.

He did admittedly fantasize about seeing Connor in a nice fitting suit, but he looks just as wonderful in a red satin dress just below his knees with black lace on the chest and sleeves.

"Wow." Connor echoes back, taking in Markus' suit, dark gray with big swirl patterns of gold over a dark blue shirt. "You look-"

"Nevermind me, _you_ look-"

"-Stunning"

"-Gorgeous." They both stand in silence for a moment, staring at each other. "We should, um, we should get going."

Was Markus flustered? He seemed flustered. Connor found it adorable.

 

 

The walk to the gallery had been a quiet one, a little bit out of awkwardness, but not unpleasant. It's spring so the evening isn't too cold.

As they step into the entryway, Markus holds out his arm. "Shall we?" 

Connor takes his arm, relishing in the closeness it gives them, and smiles at him as they go inside.

 

The gallery isn't too packed, but a few people glance at Markus. Some of them whisper, clearly recognising him. 

Markus recites a funny story he heard about the artist of the painting they're looking at to Connor, he probably looks a little adoring at the laugh Connor replies with.

That, and with Connor leaning against him as they observe various paintings, makes him wonder if some of the people around them are speculating what kind of relationship they have with him. 

"Do you think they're wondering if we're together?" He feels a thrill as he quietly says it, he's never been fond of gossip about him but he finds himself _wanting_ them to think that.

"We are together. _Oh,_ you mean-" Connor glances at the onlookers. "...Maybe, but they don't have a lot to go on." 

Markus hums. "What if we gave them something to go on?" _What am I doing?_ He thinks, hoping his suggestion doesn't make Connor uncomfortable.

"I...don't know what you mean." 

"We could...pretend to be together."

"Why?"  Markus falters, he can't give any explanation without blurting out the truth and he couldn't even say the word date when asking them to the gallery. "Forget it, I just thought it could be fun to tease them a bit."

Connor debates what to say, he actually wouldn't mind doing that but... He gently tugs Markus over to a more secluded area, where they can talk a little more freely. "How exactly do we do that?"

Markus bites his lip. "It would be easy, we just would lean close together, touch a little more, whisper." 

"Like we've been doing already?" Connor points out.

"I guess so." Markus pauses to think. "Maybe, only If you're okay with it, we could use pet names? He knows he's pushing his luck, but it doesn't hurt to ask. Right?

"I think that would aid us in our goal." One corner of their lips turn upwards in a lighthearted smile. "...Honey."

Markus feels a little weak-kneed as he scrambles for something to get back at Connor with. "It sure would, _baby."_

Connor ducks his head, but Markus still catches the tinge of blue on his cheeks.

* * *

 "And this, is the work of Casper Jackson." The art is abstract, multi-color hands tangled in each other in a seemingly impossible way.

"What is it supposed to represent?" Connor is not an art buff. They like hearing Markus share his rich knowledge on the subject though, the genuine joy and excitement as he talks is intoxicating.

Markus leans close to his ear. "Sensuality. And the feeling of wanting to get impossibly closer to someone, that you almost become a part of each other." 

 _Sensuality,_ That's what Connor's been looking for. They gently lean their head against Markus' for a moment. "Thank you."

"I've been talking non-stop for the past twenty or thirty minutes, I must be boring you by now."

"No, I love your enthusiasm. Plus I could listen to your voice all day, darling." It was the truth, Markus has a calming, beautiful voice that gently demands your attention.

They both hear a gasp from behind them, and what sounds like flash from a phone. But neither bother to turn around.

"I can see the headline now, Revolution leader caught canoodling with a vision of beauty."

"Don't be ridiculous, if anyone is a vision of beauty it's you. And not just looks, soul too."

"You think we have souls?"

"I am certain you do."

"Hmm." Markus seems nervous as they wander off to the right. "We're approaching my piece."

Connor gently squeezes his arm. "I'm sure it's wonderful."

And wonderful, it is. Grays and blues paint a scene of an android skinless and hunched over, conveying a vivid feeling of despair.

"It's not very uplifting." Markus states. "It's...a reflection of how I feel when it seems like we're getting nowhere, and when I remember those we've lost."

"It's beautiful..." Connor sucks in a deep breath. "Did it help? Painting this?"

"A little. Painting can be very therapeutic, but there's only so much it can help with."

Connor wants to reply, but he's starting to feel overwhelmed, by the people and by the emotions he's cycling through.

"Are you alright?" Markus asks, noticing Connor's yellow-red-yellow blinking led in concern.

"I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed. Normally I could handle it with my coin but-" Connor gestures to themself. "-No pockets."

"You could hold my hand." Markus looks vulnerable, which surprises Connor considering how affectionate they've been to each other all evening. "I'm not sure if that would help but-"

"Yes." Connor removes his hand from Markus' elbow, trailing it down to his hand instead. It's not the same as the coin, of course, but it's comforting in an entirely different way which he suspects Markus needs too. "You know, you can contact me when you're feeling...bad. I know you have your friends to help you too but we could--"

"Canoodle?" Connor huffs a laugh. "Yes, if you wanted. I know that can't fix things, but maybe it could keep your mind occupied elsewhere even if only for a while."

"Do you want to come back to my place? _To_ canoodle."

"How many more times are you going to say that word?"

"I don't know, you look pleased every time I say it. So maybe forever?"

Connor blinks. "I do?" It _is_ a cute word, and they like what the meaning could entail with Markus. "Alright, let's go. I think we've been very lucky this far that no one has come up to us and we shouldn't chance that luck."

"You're right. Oh--but one more thing before we leave, can I kiss you on the cheek?" He nods his head subtly in the direction of three people watching them. "Just to really cement it for them."

Connor nods, jutting his face out towards him just a bit.

Warm contentment settles in Markus. He gives them an exaggerated smooch on the cheek, complete with a _Mwah!_ sound.

 _"Ahhh."_ Connor wiggles the fingers of his free hand against his side. "Sorry, that felt like...like getting a sudden burst of accelerated charge."

"I love your enthusiasm." Markus winks, while echoing what Connor said earlier. "Let's go, lovely."

"I said it first, dearest."

* * *

 They're both giggling by the time they get to New Jericho, some androids give them weird looks, others look amused.

"I'm taking your date went well." North teases as Markus and Connor walk past.

"Yes, very well indeed." Connor practically drags Markus by the hand, they feel a little guilty for being rude but they're sure they can make it up to North later, right now Connor can't think about anything else but how much they want to kiss and cuddle Markus.

 

Markus' apartment is two meeting rooms with the wall knocked down in a previously abandoned office building that's now the location of New Jericho.

They make a beeline straight for the couch, Connor lying on it and pulling Markus over him.

"Oof." Markus buries his face in Connor's neck for a moment, Connor puts a hand on his back trying to draw him closer.

Markus places a kiss on their neck, which causes them to squirm and tighten their grip on him. "Was that okay?"

"Yes, just an odd sensation." Connor shuffles to get more comfortable. "I still haven't kissed _you_ yet." 

Markus sits up, straddling Connor's hips, he grins at him. "Then, kiss me."

Connor closes their eyes as they lean up to meet his lips with their own, feeling giddy as they do so. Their noses rub together as they both try to get the angle right, Connor finds it oddly intimate.

Markus' lips are soft and he feels him sigh happily into the kiss. Connor wraps their arms around Markus' neck, which tips him backwards and causes Connor to land on top of him, bumping heads and breaking their kiss.

"Ow." Connor says, but he makes no attempt to move.

"Given up, have we?" Markus pushes his hand into Connor's hair, reveling in how they go completely lax under his touch.

"I think...mmmm..." Connor loses his train of thought as he pushes back against Markus' hand, enjoying the sensation. "I think, we need to talk."

Markus pauses, and Connor mourns the loss of the motion. "About?"

"If...we're going to start a relationship, which I assume we are but correct me if I'm wrong, then there's something you must know beforehand." Connor reluctantly separates themself from Markus to sit up properly.

"Well, I am hoping that is the idea. What is it?"

"I'm asexual."

Markus nods. "I know, you've told me before."

"I'm also...averse to sex. But, I do desire skin to skin contact and touch." Connor rubs his arm. "I need to know if you're okay with the former, and if so, if you're also okay with the latter. I understand it could be frustrating and I wouldn't want you to feel like I'm...teasing you in an entirely unpleasant way."

Markus moves into a sitting position himself. "Connor, no. Your boundaries are important, I wouldn't feel upset by them."

"So...you don't mind?"

"I'm just so happy I got to kiss you, if I could just do that forever I'd be a very happy man."

Connor snorts. "That's very cheesy. But please know, the same goes for you. I want you to be open with me about your own boundaries, I want you to feel comfortable."

"Now who's cheesy?" Markus' smile returns. "I will. I don't really know what mine are yet, but as soon as I do I'll let you know. I think for now, we still need to figure that out." 

"Good. Do you have something I can change into? The lace on this dress is a little itchy." Connor admits. "And I wouldn't want to accidentally ruin it."

"Yeah, I think I have something. I need to go change too, these pants are kinda tight." Markus pats his own knee. "My legs are starting to ache."

"We'll change, get into bed and I'll kiss it better."

"Sounds like a plan, love." 

* * *

"Pffft." Markus titters, as once they're in bed Connor lives up to their promise and presses loving kisses up and down his legs. "That tickles." 

Connor's thirium pump kicks up at the sound. "You sound so sweet, I love you." _Oh._ well he hadn't meant to say that straight away but it is the truth. And it has been for a while. 

"You don't hold back, do you? I love you too. Now, please come here and cuddle me?" 

Connor crawls over Markus, dropping themself lower so they're pressed stomach to stomach. He has only a thin vest on, so they can feel the warmth radiating from his stomach against their own, they put an arm around his middle and lay their head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

Markus strokes Connor's hair again, finding the motion to be as soothing as Connor finds it enjoyable.

"I've decided I never want to move again." Connor gently squeezes Markus with his arm.

"I can live with that." Markus replies, feeling himself starting to drop off into rest mode.

It's the intimacy they've been craving, and despite it not being quite that late yet, they fall asleep together feeling safe and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's not my greatest work, but at least I can write 3k fic again.
> 
> Please go easy on me, it's still shark week. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @ enbyaceconnor and twitter @ AutisticCas   
> (Please talk to me about fluffy rk1k)


End file.
